


i only see you when it rains

by sugarvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, I'm Sorry, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvixx/pseuds/sugarvixx
Summary: because hakyeon brings rain and hongbin loves rain
Kudos: 5





	i only see you when it rains

It was hot and Hongbin felt stuffy inside his button-up shirt. Thin layer of sweat started to feel sticky and annoying. He already had a few buttons off and rolled his sleeves up. It was hot and the A/Cs in this goddamn office were not functioning at all despite the noisy whirring they emitted the whole day long. He sighed and stretched, his back cracking and popping as if celebrating the release of the tension it has been enduring for the last 8 hours. Discreetly glancing at the sticky note pasted on top of his monitor, he silently praised the lord as he saw all the task for today is done.

“Alright, I’m going,” he said, saving all the documents in his PC, shutting it down and picking up his stuff all in one swift motion. He heard Wonshik, his colleague sitting next to him humming knowingly while his eyes still glued onto the screen. There’s a hint of jealousy in his tone, dying to finish whatever he had to finish faster.

“See you next week” Hongbin thought he heard Wonshik say but it was too soft and Wonshik seemed too absorbed in his work that he couldn’t be bothered to reconfirm instead he just nodded and went out of this hell of an office.

It was starting to get dark outside and Hongbin let out a sigh of relief to finally get to smell the fresh air. He felt his body starting to cool down as the soft blow of wind hit him. He folded his blazer neatly, held it in his arms while busy wondering if he should stop and have something to eat or not. Just as he was considering skipping dinner, his stomach rumbled in disagreement.

“Yup, I heard you,” he said and decided to stop at a convenience store on the way home.

\--

Hongbin had his fill of instant noodles and was ready to walk home when suddenly he heard thunder rumbling. Not long after that, a downpour.

“Oh, shit.” he cursed as he remembered he didn’t bring his umbrella today. And of course, buying a new one is just a waste of his money as he already had a wide range of umbrella collection, all bought because of incidents like this.

After waiting for 45 minutes, Hongbin noticed the rain wasn't going to stop but bearable than before. It’s already late and he really wanted to go home. He just wanted this day to end and relax in the comfort of his apartment. “Uh, whatever, tomorrow is the weekend anyways,” he shrugged and hopped off the store’s entrance putting his hand above his head as a futile effort to cover himself from the rain.

His steps didn’t sound as sharp as they used to, it sounded rather damp and sometimes there’s a tiny splash when Hongbin accidentally stepped into the puddles along the way. His hand was no longer above his head as he realized how pointless it was and his hair was already wet. His shirt was stuck onto his body. Droplets dripped down his chin as it continued raining.

A few turns before reaching his apartment, he noticed he didn’t feel any raindrops anymore. “The rain must’ve stopped,” he thought and smiled to himself. But not when suddenly there’s a loud bang of thunder and the rain falls down heavier. He was ready to run, but he stopped, his eyes widened with shock when he didn't feel the rain. He was wet, yes, from the rain before. But now, he doesn’t feel the rain. It was as if he had an invisible umbrella above him.

“You’re an idiot,” Hongbin let out an unmanly shriek in surprise and fell down on the road when a voice talked so close to him. Too close. “Oh my god! You scared me!” he shrieked seeing a man in black turtleneck and a whole damn suit, holding a similar shade of black umbrella right next to him. It’s Hakyeon. His expression unfazed. Staggering to get on his feet, he asked again, “How long have you been following me?” He stepped away from under the umbrella and Hakyeon stepped closer and put him under the umbrella again. Hongbin didn’t resist this time. At least he wouldn’t be pelted with rain. “Ever since you walked under the heavy rain like an idiot,” he rolled his eyes.

“Did you just-” Hongbin admitted he was quite embarrassed but still! He didn’t have to surprise him like that! “I- so what?” right then and there, a couple of girls were walking near them and Hongbin saw them whispering to each other while staring at him. What? Ah, yes, they can’t see him. “Idiot,”

Hongbin scoffed. “Okay, you know what. Whatever, I am tired and I want to rest quickly. I don’t have time for this,” Hongbin decided to not spend any more energy on this nonsense and continued walking to his home. Hakyeon followed his pace while still holding the umbrella above Hongbin.

“Hongbinnie is so mean,” Hongbin saw from the corner of his eyes, the man was pouting while mumbling to himself.

“Sorry, Hyung, I am a bit tired,” He looked at the man apologetically.

“Tell me about work!” Hakyeon said, already smiling and skipping around.

Hongbin swears, this guy just acts sad to get what he wants. And yet he falls for it everytime.

“Nothing much, a bit busy. Hyung, why did you come?” The heavy rain started to calm down a bit.

“Just because,”  Hongbin chuckled at that.

“Yeah, right. Next time, do me a favor, give me a heads up if you’re coming. I’ve wasted too much for umbrellas you know. And how can you consistently bring me downpour?”

“Can’t help it, I just miss you, so when I actually see you, my heart is crying out of joy,” Hakyeon said like it’s not a big deal. Hongbin was left speechless at his straightforwardness. He blushed a bit.

“Yeah right, you always say that,” he looked away but not after he got to witness Hakyeon’s lips curving into a small smile.

This is what rainy days are for Hongbin. Heavy rains, drizzles, thunderstorms, are not just different types of rains. They are Hakyeon’s emotions, out for the whole world to see. There’s no explanation as to why he, out of all other people, could see Hakyeon. It was weird at first but now it’s all normal for him. One thing he’s sure of is that every time he sees Hakyeon, it’s always raining heavily. He asked Hakyeon every single time and his answer is the same. Because he misses Hongbin.

“See you,” Hongbin said before stepping inside his apartment building, slightly waving at Hakyeon trying to not make it too obvious.

“Bye! See you!” Hakyeon waved at him enthusiastically.

Hakyeon can’t be inside buildings. When he comes, he stays with the rain. If he gets inside, the rain disappears with him.

Hongbin punched his passcode at the keypad on his front door. 

3006.

He walked inside, passing through arrays of frames of photos of two men. Him and Hakyeon.

He glanced at the yellowed newspaper cuttings on the coffee table. He read the biggest news headline he saw.

‘3 Injured and 1 Dead from Car Accident’

“Yeah, Hyung, I miss you too,”

Because rain brings Hakyeon, and Hongbin loves Hakyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> me: rains remind me of hongbin, i miss him :<  
> also me: *writes 1000 words rain related angst*
> 
> idk why i keep doing this to myself but yea


End file.
